Corny Has a Life
by Rowan Silverwood
Summary: This story begins a week after Janets funeral and Corny meets a guy while at work. It's still in progress but no worries. There are more chapters to come. By the by it won't be MA or even M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing except this tiny idea and the guy that corny meets. That's it. Holly Black owns the characters n' stuff. K?_

It's been a week since Janet's funeral and Corny was still reliving the horror of it all. He still can't believe that his sister is dead. It's just too weird. Not to mention what happened under the hill. Corny shuddered at the thought while he sipped his coffee outside the gas station where he worked. He still had an hour left until the guy came to releave him of the job and then Corny was left to do whatever. He'd probably check his e-mail, read some comics, and sleep. Unless Kaye called. That's weird too. Corny is now best friends with his sister's best friend. A best friend. Corny smiled at that. He actually had a friend. Until Kaye came along, Corny had been strictly anti-social. Then he got caught up in the faerie shit and nothings been the same. He has scars on his arms from the thorns in Nephamael's cloak. Corny shuddered again. He will never be that helpless, ever again. Nephamael took him and gave him pleasure and pain that Corny will never forget, but he hated Nephamael more than he's ever hated anything his entire life.

The wind picked up and touseled Corny's thin mousy brown hair and opened the denim jacket with the Devil's head on the back. Corny pulled his jacket tighter around him as a black Geo pulled into the gas station. Corny put his coffee down so he could do his job and pump gas.

A guy with dirty blond hair got out of the car to stretch. "Mornin'," he said to Corny.

"What gas do you want?" Corny said, trying not to notice the tight red t-shirt the guy was wearing.

"Regular," said the guy, who reached into the car and pulled a dark green sweater out of the car and put it on. "It's cold out here," he said with a smile. Corny tried not to notice how white and straight his teeth were or that he had beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah."

"It's gotta suck working outside like this."

"Well, it's money."

"I heard that. I used to have a job like this, but then I caught a break with my band."

_Oh, he's in a band._ "Anything else I can help you with?"

The guy looked slightly dissapointed. "She's all filled up?"

"Yep."

"Ok. How much do I owe you?"

"$25.87."

"Here ya go."

"Thanks and have a good day."

"Yeah, you too," said the guy and drove away.

_He was cute, but I doubt he'd go with a guy like me._


	2. Chapter 2

When Corny got home he went right to the fridge and took a swig of Mountain Dew straight from the bottle. He leaned against the fridge, took another swig, and thought about that guy.

_I wonder what his name is_, Corny thought to himself. _What instrument does he play in his band? What's his band called? Damn it Corny stop thinking about him._ Corny put the soda back in the fridge and thought about calling Kaye. _No, she's probably out with Roiben learning more of her faery powers. Or she's still asleep._ So instead, Corny went to the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as he could stand.

When he got out of the shower he couldn't find any clean clothes, so he had to wear what he wore a couple days ago. _Mom hasn't been the same since Janet's death. At least the Husband is trying to help. _Corny went back into his room without so much as glancing at Janet's door. He checked his e-mail and there was nothing good there. _I don't think I want to enlarge my penis._

So he flopped down on his bed and started thinking about that guy again. _Just once. Just once I'll think of him._ Corny thought about the guy's dirty blond hair and how soft it looked. The guy, with those piercing, yet warm, beautiful blue eyes. And, just this once, gave himself to ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Message: **_Hi there. I know not all of this will be accurate, but that's because I can't find my book. Sorry. P.S. Don't be afraid to correct me. Please do it._

The phone rang, startling Corny from his nap. _Hmm. Mom and the Husband must be at the flea market._ He threw the covers off of himself and ran to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Corny."

"Oh. Hey Kaye. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm going to a party tonight at the abandoned warehouse. You the one where..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Kaye had drifted off because she was going to say where she found the old carousel horse that she gave to the kelpie that killed Janet. "What time?"

Kaye found her composure. "About seven. It's this kick ass new band called The Change. They're really good."

"Is Roiben taking you?"

"Yeah. He is my boyfriend after all."

"Okay," said Corny sounding kind of bummed.

"What's the matter Corny?" said Kaye sounding concerned.

"Nothing. I'll see you at seven, then."

"Okay, Corny. See you then. Later."

"Later."

"Hey Corny!" said Kaye looking glamorous in ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, her leopard print coat, and lot's of glitter eye makeup. She had even sprinkled some glitter into her hair.

"Hey Kaye," said Corny. "No purple cat suit?" he asked grinning.

"No, not tonight," she said.

"Hey," said a deep voice from behind Kaye as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Hey babe," she said snuggling deep into Roiben's embrace.

"Hey Roiben," said Corny. Roiben was wearing a black t-shirt, trench coat, and jeans and he had made a glamour of a diamond earring in his left ear. Corny was wearing ripped jeans, a faded blue t-shirt, and his devil head jean jacket.

"C'mon, let's go in." said Kaye. Her and Roiben started walking toward the warehouse, when Kaye bent down and picked up some leaves. "Well, we gotta have a way to pay, right?" she asked laughing.

"That's my girl," said Roiben, and him and Kaye walked hand in hand to the warehouse while Corny drifted not far behind them.

"How many?" the girl at the door asked.

"Three," said Kaye.

"Twenty-one bucks," said the girl.

"Here ya go," said Kaye, handing the girl the bills that were formerly leaves.

"Go right in."

There were already a bunch of people in the warehouse, mostly high school students, and they were all milling about the stage. The stage itself had three microphones, some amps, and a drum set with "The Change" painted on the bass drum. After about five minutes someone went on stage.

"Testing, testing. Okay, hello everybody, are you ready for a good time?"

There was some hollering from the kids.

"Alright then, here they are. The Change!!"

Four people came on stage. "Oh my god!" whispered Corny.

"What?" said Kaye and Roiben at the same time.

"It's _him_!" said Corny excitedly.

"Hey everybody," said a guy with dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

_Better, _thought Corny.

There was more hollering from the kids.

"Good. That's George over there on bass guitar, that's Paul on lead guitar, that's Brian there on drums, and I'm Mike. And we're The Change."

As soon as he said "The Change" Brian started on the drums and Paul started this cool riff on his guitar. Soon he was followed by George and then Mike who let out an inhuman scream and started on the song.

"Who's him?" said Kaye, not forgetting what Corny said.

"What?" said Corny. He was too busy watching Mike bang his head to the music and watching the muscles in his chest under his tight black t-shirt.

"When they came on stage, you said 'It's _him_'. Who's him?"

"Mike."

The band was finished with their song and Mike grabbed the mike. "Did you like that?"

"WHOO!" said the kids.

"Awesome. That was called 'Paranoia of a Drunk Man'. Now the next one we're going to play is one I just wrote today. It's called 'Forbidden'."

He started playing a slow riff and the rest of the band joined. He started to sing in his gravelly voice.

_The sun, the moon, the stars_

_They were dim _

_Before I saw you_

_If only it wasn't_

_Forbidden_

_Because I love you_

_You'll never know it_

_I doubt you remember me_

_I saw you first and_

_You were beautiful_

_The sky is a steel gray_

_With black trim_

_Although I saw you_

_I wish that it wasn't _

_Forbidden_

_Because I love you_

He ended the song.

_Wow,_ thought Corny. _I feel that way, about him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ya'll! Sorry it took SO long to update!! I went to boot camp for a couple months, but please don't ask. I'm no longer in the military now! Anyway, enjoy!**

It was an hour into the show. They had just finished yet another great song when Mike said, "Alright, it's intermission time. We're gonna get a drink and mingle a little bit with ya'll, before we get back on stage. Fifteen minutes, tops! Till then, enjoy a couple songs off the new Linkin Park CD!" He took his guitar off and sauntered off stage with the rest of the band. Corny tried not to stare at Mike.

"So," said Kaye turning to Corny, "Who is this 'Mike'?"

"Oh," said Corny blushing, "He came to the gas station and I pumped his gas."

Kaye snickered, "Bet you wanted to 'pump' something else!"

"Shut up Kaye!" Corny said laughing. They were right by the snack table, and Mike turned around at the sound of Corny laughing.

"Hey," he said recognizing Corny, mostly by his signature Devil Head jacket.

"Hi," said Corny.

"So, um, are you enjoying the show?"

_You don't know how much,_ thought Corny. "Yeah, you and your band are great."

Mike smiled. Corny could have melted. "Glad you're enjoying the show." Some blond girl wearing practically nothing walked up behind Mike, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered something in his ear.

_Oh_, thought Corny,_ he has a girlfriend._ He tried not to look disappointed.

But then Mike unwrapped the girl's arms from around his waist, shook his head, and said, "Sorry, but you're so not my type."

The girl scoffed and said, "What are you? Gay?" before walking off in a huff.

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah."

Corny wanted to do a happy dance, and he doesn't do happy let alone a happy dance.

"Oh, shit. I get back on stage, but can I get your name first?" asked Mike, flashing Corny a dazzling smile.

"Corny."

"Corny?"

Corny nodded and said, "Short for Cornelius."

"Hmm. I like it." Mike flashed him another smile before walking back on stage. "Whad I tell ya? Fifteen minutes, right?" The kids "whooed" again and The Change started their song.

_So, he likes boys too…hmmm,_ thought Corny, enjoying the way that Mike played the guitar, rocking his hips to the music. Corny smiled at the image that just jumped into his mind and put the thought away, for later that night.

**P.S. I had to mention the new Linkin Park CD. I'm listening to it right now!! **

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long ya'll! I didn't know I had WordPerfect on this computer and that it worked for FanFiction. So yay! I can finally update and write more stories. Though I am having a bit of writers block at the moment...oh well. ENJOY!!**

Corny yawned while he waited for his relief so he could end his shift and get some sleep. Corny left the show last night early because he had to get to work for the midnight shift. He didn't get the chance to talk to Mike again. _Well,_ he thought, _at least now I know his name and the name of his band. Mike. The Change. I wonder what he would do if I went total stalker on his ass..._ Corny smiled and he yawned again.

"Hey stranger."

Corny froze and an involuntary shiver went down his spine. He hoped it went unnoticed, and turned around. "Hi Mike."

Mike was wearing a black shirt with Metallica written on it, dark, ripped blue jeans, and he was carrying two cups of coffee. "Hope you don't mind, but I thought you could use a cup of coffee," he said handing a cup to Corny.

"Yeah thanks," said Corny, taking the cup.

"Oh and here," Mike handed Corny some creamer and a bunch of packs of sugar. "I didn't know how you took it." and then he smiled a warm smile. "I didn't see you after the show."

"Oh, yeah," said Corny, trying not to melt at that beautiful smile, "I had to leave early. Midnight shift."

Mike chuckled. Corny could have died. "Yup, I remember midnight shifts at a job I hated." Mike looked out into the sky. Him and Corny sat in silence, that was companionable and not awkward at all. "So," Mike said after a time, "I was kind of wondering..." he drifted off and looked away like he was searching for the right words.

"Yes?" said Corny, hoping it was something good.

"Do you think maybe I could buy you breakfast or something? It doesn't have to be today. I mean if you want to think for a minute, or if I'm weirding you out or whatever just say so." Mike was babbling and before he could say more, Corny cut him off.

"Yes. I'd like very much to go to breakfast or something with you."

Mike looked relieved. "Great. Um, where should I pick you up or meet you?"

"Right here."

**Ok, short I know, but at least it's an update, right? Please don't kill me! cowers**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know. FINALLY. Right? Yeah. Okay, so here it is. Again it's pretty short, but at least it's an update. **

**I'm disclaiming it. I own NOTHING!! Except Mike.**

Corny went home, took a shower, got a quick nap, got dressed, and drove back to the gas station to meet Mike for some brunch. He just hoped that Mike wouldn't cringe at the sight of his car. Corny still loved it. Rust and primer spots and all. He still felt invisible in the car, he still would see the people he hated and silently say, "Pow," in their direction, holding his thumb and forefinger out, making a gun shape.

Corny wasn't sure how he could feel so happy. Well, maybe not happy exactly, but he just didn't feel quite as sad and angry when he was around, or even thought about, Mike. Corny just couldn't identify the feeling he got whenever he thought about the handsome man. Although, he was a little afraid. What if Mike found out about the fairy shit? How would he react? Should Corny bring up that his sister just died, not that long ago? _Should I tell him about Nephamael? No, no, of course not. Unless he finds out some other way. _Corny sighed, and pulled into the parking lot of the gas station. Mike was already there, leaning against his black Geo.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," said Corny, getting out..

Mike pushed off of the car and walked toward Corny. "This your car?"

"Yeah," said Corny, running his hand through his hair. "It's mine. You know, it gets me from place to place. Most of the time."

Mike just smiled more, and said, "Looks like a car you can be invisible in."

Corny grinned a little and wondered if Mike could read his mind, "Yeah, you could be."

Mike opened the passenger side door and gestured to Corny to get in. "Hop in."

Corny got into Mike's Geo, and put his seatbelt on while Mike ran to the driver's side.

"So," said Corny, looking at Mike, "Where are we going?"

"Oh," said Mike, grinning mischievously, "Just...somewhere..." Mike grinned more and winked when Corny looked at him with curiosity. He cranked the engine over, turned Metallica up, and drove out of the gas station.

**Cliff hanger!!! Where are they going? Even **_**I**_** don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait, my pretties. Heeheehee. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay my pretty ones. I've had writers block lately and I haven't been able to update. So...**

**Here is something. It's short, alas, again, but don't hurt me!! I promise the next chapter will be longer! (If I can come up with something)**

**Anyway...I reread Tithe not that long ago, and I figured out where Mike was taking Corny so here it is!!**

**Consider it disclaimed.**

Mike stopped the car and said, "Here we are." They were at Cemetery Hill. Corny looked away.

"What's the matter?" asked Mike.

Corny shook his head, "Nothing."

"Bull-shit," said Mike. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"I _told_ you. Nothing." said Corny, not looking at Mike.

"Look, obviously you're upset about something. Now," Mike grabbed Corny's shoulders and gently turned him around. "Look at me," he said, gently using his finger to make Corny face him. Corny looked into Mike's deep blue eye's. "Tell me," Mike's voice dripped with concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's just-" Corny paused and shuddered at the memory.

"That bad huh?" said Mike, who cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah," said Corny nodding. "That bad." he looked down in his lap. "Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not today. It's too soon."

Mike nodded, "I understand." Corny looked relieved. "So," said Mike, "Can I maybe give you a good memory here?" He looked at Corny and smiled gently.

"Okay," said Corny, "I suppose."

"Alright," said Mike, his grin getting bigger, as he hopped out of the car to the other side, and opened the door before Corny could. "Let's go!" He said holding his hand out. Corny took it and they were off walking.

**Told you it was short! Reviews are always welcome!!**

**PLEASE! They keep me going!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people I am back!!! Finally, I have given you a new chapter! Please enjoy!!**

Mike opened the door for Corny and held out his hand. Corny took it, and noticed that is was very warm and soft, yet very strong. Mike had that twinkle in his eye, and Corny couldn't help but feel safe in Mikes presence.

"Come on," said Mike, as he led Corny away from the car and started walking. They walked around some of the graves, not saying anything, just holding hands being with each other. When Mike started up a certain hill, Corny hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Just...old memories. That's all." Corny looked away.

Mike nodded. "I hope on day you can trust me enough to tell me what happend here."

"I hope so," said Corny, and started walking up the hill with Mike. _I wonder if I ever will be able to tell him. Maybe I should leave out the faery part, and just say I was raped here. That's basically what happend._ But Corny knew that he could never lie to Mike, no matter how small the lie, or how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to do it.

When they reached the top they flopped down in the grass, still wet with dew.

"So," said Mike. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Huh," chuckled Corny. _Did I just __**chuckle**__?_ "Where to start. I've worked at the gas station for a few years now. My best friends are Kaye and Robin. I'm sure you saw them last night. Kaye's the pretty girl with blonde hair and Robin is the guy that was with her. I came with them."

Mike nodded. "I remember seeing them, but I was paying more attention to you." Corny tried not to blush. "Please continue. What about your family? Mom, dad, siblings?"

"I had a younger sister." Corny said softly.

"Had?"

"She died. About a week ago. On Halloween." Corny looked away.

"Oh, Corny. I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I ask how?"

"She drowned. We were at this party on the pier and she drowned." Corny decided that he wouldn't mention the kelpie just yet.

"Oh man. I, I don't even know what to say."

"It's ok. Kaye has helped me out a lot. She was Janet's best friend."

"Her name was Janet. Perhaps we should visit her some time."

"Yeah, maybe. I was thinking about going on her birthday. And every Halloween. To remember. I," Corny looked guilty. "I didn't treat her like a big brother should. We always fought over stupid bullshit, like who got the remote. Stupid shit."

"I thought all brothers and sisters did that. It sounds normal to me."

"Yeah," Corny barely smiled. "I guess so. I just," Corny looked away. "I just should've protected her more, like an older brother should."

Mike took Corny's hand. "I'm sure if there was anything you could have done..."

"Yeah. If." Corny looked at Mike. "Sorry for bringing her up. I didn't mean to so soon."

"No it was my fault. I asked about siblings and since it happend so soon, it was only natural to bring her up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should probably talk about it more, but I'm not really into the Dr. Phil thing."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, I can understand that. Well, what about your mom or dad?"

"My dad left us a long time ago. My mom tries. Since Janet's death, she hasn't really been the same. Her husband, or as Janet and I call him, 'The Husband', well, he's ok I guess. My mom's really into 'Star Trek'. She's a huge Trekkie, and our trailer is filled with that shit."

"So, do you live in the trailer park behind the gas station?"

Corny looked ashamed. He didn't like to admit he was white trash. "Yeah. I'm a white trash motherfucker."

"No you're not."

Corny looked up. "What? Yeah I am. I live in a trailer park for god sakes!"

"Where you live does not define what you are."

Corny stared at Mike. He never thought of it that way. He always thought that he was white trash and no good for society. Mike was looking back at Corny with certainty in his eyes. He didn't think that Corny was white trash and he wanted Corny to know that. Then he smiled and stood up, taking Corny with him.

"Well, I hope you've learned a lesson here. Quit blaming yourself, stop thinking that you're white trash, and just accept that you are a great guy." Then all Corny knew were warm lips, softly touching his for a second.

Corny looked at Mike. "Ok." Then he kissed Mike and he was lost in soft lips, warm hands, and a slippery tongue.

**Sorry that took so long you guys. I finally discovered a way to write again. Hopefully now I will be doing more constant update. That is unless the writers block gets me. Please review, critisims always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mike and Corny were holding hands walking around the cemetary. Not really talking, because neither felt they had to. They were content just walking hand in hand together.

Then they started climbing a certain hill.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Corny said.

"What did I tell you? Don't bullshit me, just tell me."

"Well," Corny looked away. _Should I tell him about the faery bullshit? No. No, it's way the hell too soon._ "There was just this party one night around here. I got really drunk, and I," he hesitated. "Just bad things happend. I'll tell you about it later, but not now. It's too soon."

"Ok. Say no more. Well, it's getting kind of late in the afternoon," Corny interuppted with a yawn that he obviously tried to hide, "And you haven't gotten any sleep yet. I'm sure you're tired."

Corny smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, maybe a little. But I'm haveing a great time with you."

"Yeah, me too. But I should get you home."

"Ok." Corny sighed.

"But maybe we could go out later tonight?"

"Yeah. That'd be great. Before I start work. Say around 6ish? I'll meet you at the station agian?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me. 6'oclock on the dot. C'mon. Let's get you back."

"Alright. Let's go." They walked hand in hand back to Mike's car, and before he opened the door for Corny, Mike gave him another kiss.

**Ok, ok, I know short, right? But it's an update anyway, and I'm still trying to figure out where the story is going and how to get there. So yeah. Please review! It keeps me going!!**


End file.
